1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inductor and, more particularly, to a signal distribution inductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of the electronic telecommunication and the Internet, it is necessary to distribute telecommunication routes to facilitate usage of more users. For example, since cable television lines are always distributed as a tree network system, cable television proprietors need to equivalently distribute the lines at each point of branching. Then, each user can get the same service.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional two signal distribution inductors which are provided at a circuit board. Please refer to FIG. 1, the induced bodies 112 and 122 of conventional signal distribution inductors 110 and 120 are provided from winding a coil 114 and a coil 124 on a circuit board 10, and then a group of branch circuits are formed. However, the above branch circuits only satisfy a conventional electrical standard, and cannot completely satisfy the electrical standard of two-way digital transmission signals of the present cable televisions. In addition, since the steps of winding coils and assembling the signal distribution inductor 110 and 120 to the circuit board 10 are processed by manual operation, a lot of manpower costs and assembly time are consumed. On the other hand, the quality of the signal distribution inductor may decrease because of careless mistakes of manual operation.
FIG. 2A is a schematic diagram showing another conventional signal distribution inductor which is assembled to a circuit board. Please refer to FIG. 2A, and a conventional signal distribution inductor 200 mostly includes a base 210, a induced body 220 and a plurality of coils 230. The base 210 has a plurality of pins 212 and the induced body 220 has a plurality of through holes 222 (two through holes are shown in FIG. 2A). In FIG. 2A, the coils 230 are wound on the pins 212 and through the through holes 222, wherein the coils 230 are electrically connected to the corresponding pins 212 which are electrically connected to a circuit board 20. The technology only needs one induced body 220 to distribute signals, so the process for assembling the signal distribution inductor 200 to the circuit board 20 is simplified. In addition, the conventional signal distribution inductor 200 has an adsorbing surface 240, the adsorbing surface 240 of the signal distribution inductor 200 can adsorb the circuit board 20 in a machine for surface mounting process. Compared with assembling the signal distribution inductor 200 to the circuit board 20 by the manual operation, the technology has preferred process efficiency and process quality. However, since the above signal distribution inductor 200 only has one induced body 220, when the signal distribution inductor 200 is working, it is easy to form a closed magnetic loop in the induced body, so that a magnetic saturation phenomenon occurs (please refer to FIG. 2B which is a schematic diagram showing the closed magnetic loop generated in the induced body 220 shown in FIG. 2A.) and the work efficiency of the signal distribution inductor 200 decreases.